monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 10
Monster Jam World Finals 10 was held on March 28th, 2009 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This is perhaps the most controversial World Finals, with Adam Anderson getting injured during racing and cannot freestyle, and a crash by Captain's Curse into the stands (no one was injured, it landed into protective covering) and the censorship of the crash from TV broadcasts along with the additions of dumpsters along the near side for all future World Finals since Natural High and Samson were causing the controversy of the deaths that year. Track Layout Far Side- A van stack, car pad in an X shape, and a camper Left side- Decorated box van and triple jump Center- Step up jump used for the backflip encore Right side- Double valley jump and fountain jump Lineup Air Force Afterburner- Damon Bradshaw An Escalade- George Balhan Avenger- Jim Koehler Batman- John Seasock Blue Thunder- Linsey Weenk Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell Destroyer- Dan Evans Donkey Kong- Frank Krmel El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson King Krunch- David Smith Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly Nitro Circus- Travis Pastrana (only freestyle) Pastrana 199- Cam McQueen (only racing) Safe Auto Minimizer- Marc McDonald Stone Crusher- Steve Sims Superman- Chad Fortune Taz- Adam Anderson (racing)/Chad Tingler (freestyle) TMNT- Pablo Huffaker War Wizard- Randy Moore Racing Round 1 Madusa '''vs. Stone Crusher '''Pastrana 199 '''vs. Superman Grave Digger vs. '''Air Force Afterburner Avenger vs. Brutus Destroyer vs. Captain's Curse An Escalade '''vs. King Krunch '''El Toro Loco '''vs. Batman Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''War Wizard Racing Round 2 Donkey Kong vs. Madusa Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. Pastrana 199 '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Air Force Afterburner TMNT vs. '''Brutus Captain's Curse '''vs. Taz (crashes) '''Monster Mutt '''vs. An Escalade '''Blue Thunder '''vs. El Toro Loco '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. War Wizard Racing Round 3 Madusa vs. '''Safe Auto Minimizer Maximum Destruction '''vs. Brutus '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Blue Thunder '''vs. Bounty Hunter Racing Semi Finals Safe Auto Minimizer vs. '''Maximum Destruction Captain's Curse '''vs. Blue Thunder Championship Race '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Captain's Curse (crashes) Freestyle '''Air Force Afterburner- 36 Bounty Hunter- 32 (crash) Brutus- 29 Blue Thunder- 28 (crash) Nitro Circus- 26 (crash) Stone Crusher- 26 (crash) Monster Mutt- 26 (crash) Taz- 25 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 24 (crash) King Krunch- 23 Grave Digger- 23 (crash) Batman- 21 (crash) Donkey Kong- 21 (crash) El Toro Loco- 21 (crash) War Wizard- 19 (crash) Maximum Destruction- 19 Destroyer- 17 TMNT- 17 (crash) Madusa- 16 (crash) Safe Auto Minimizer- 13 (crash) Superman- 8 (crash) An Escalade- 8 (crash) Avenger- 4 (crash) Captain's Curse- DNF Encore Maximum Destruction Backflip Attempt (1 1/2 rotations). A parade of non-competing monster trucks from the pit party circles around the track. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) Airborne Ranger Airborne Ranger Too Amsoil Shock Therapy Arachnaphobia Bombshell Burnin' Money Cult Energy Activator Excaliber Extinguisher Iron Outlaw Martial Law Maverik Monster Trakker Obsessed Pitbull Play'n For Keeps Public Disturbance Samson Sheer Insanity Sin City Crusher Spike Unleashed Sudden Impact Terminator Time Flys TNT Wrecking Crew Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals